The painful past
by wolf-that-is-dark
Summary: Robin is still having nightmares about his time with slade and it doesn't help when a old "friend" comes to jump city, can Robin and his team Survive, or will robin have to get help.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys all like, please give a review, you can tell me what I need to fix, ideas and other stuff like that. This is going to be a Teen Titans

Fanfic, It will mainly forces on Robin (he is my fav).

Ch.1 Trouble

Robin couldn't sleep.

Everyone else was peaceful in there bed not being tortured by the same damn night he always got. I sat at my desk listening to the thunder that would shake the tower every so often. I was working on one of My birdarings something in it was throwing it off balance.

It had been months since I was Slade's apprentice and the whole incident still give me nightmares. The others thought I had gotten over it fine, I hadn't, I don't think I ever would. There more to it then the Titans would know.

He looked over at his clock, 1:47 am, Slade'sgreat his birthday was today.

He let out a grow and put the birdaring down on the desk and got up, he slowly went to the door and walked out into the hall.

He suppress a yelp when he heard a loud squeak, on the floor was a green mouse. "Beast Boy! What the hell?" Robin whispered.

With a quick small pop, there was the green boy standing in front of Robin,

"I could ask the same thing." beast boy answered,

"you were getting food weren't you?" Robin asked

" yeah." Beast boy mumbled.

" why are you out and about?" this time Beast boy asked,

"um I couldn't sleep," Robin answered sheeply. Beast boy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything

"so see you later?" questioned Robin,

"yeah I guess." Beast boy said.

Robin turned and started down the hall again. Robin went the kitchen and heated up a slice of pizza, he stopped the microwave before it could beep, he took the pizza and sat on the couch and turn on the computer and started to look at some files about villains. " Why couldn't you sleep?" Robin let out a yell and Beast boy went flying across the room.

"Beast Boy?" Robin yelled in a whispered, but he had no doubt that the others have heard him throw Beast boy. "Ouch, you didn't have to throw me."

"I'm sorry but you should know not to sneak up on me." Beast boy just rolled his eyes and got up.

"so why couldn't you sleep?" he asked again as he walked over and sat on the couch.

Before Robin could make up a lie, the alarm started to blare and both Robin and Beast boy jumped up off the couch. Robin sprinted to the computer and started to find the location of the trouble. Raven teleported into the living room, " how did Beast boy get here before me?" she questioned, Beast boy turned to her with a big grin " I have better magic then you now." he said as he stuck out his tongue. Starfire and Cyborg entered the room,

"a bank robber at the jump city bank, the villain is unknown." Robin declared. The other titans nodded and then headed out.

As Robin rode through the streets he started to wonder how his old friend was doing, and how Bruce was doing, he cringed at the thought of the multimillionaire and a feeling of anger and guilt went through him. He thought that one of them would apologize by now but no, they were both too stubborn, "I wish he was here right now." wait where did that thought come from? no, he didn't want Bruce or Batman here.

He was fine on his own. Robin cleared his head from all of the thoughts as he pulled up next to the bank and parked his bike, He saw the t-car coming up the road and waited for a few seconds. Once everyone was ready they burst through the doors of the bank.

"FREEZE!" bellowed Robin, as the villain turned around, Robin took a inhale of air and took a step backwards, with his masked eyes opened in shock. "No." he whispered, the person that was in front of them was a white-faced with green hair looking man, he had the biggest grin on his face, and he had a purple suit on. The Titans stared at their leader, he only acted like this when they were fighting Slade, then one question popped in all of their heads "Did Robin know this person?"

"Joker? Why are you here, you never should have come!" Robin snapped as he tried to get his fear under control. The crazy man's eyes lit up.

"Bird Boy!" his grin got even bigger "it's been way too long." he Cried "why I thought you were dead, since well." his grin turn into a smirk.

Robin remembered the day when he was shot by the Joker, it had to be what he was talking about.

"Leave friend Robin alone!" demanded Starfire. Joker just rolled his eyes " it is about time I leave, but let's have some fun first." Joker said with the huge smile.

Oops sorry for the cliffhanger, I do have to make you read some more right, anyway please give a helpful review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks ;D

(ps. Sorry if it was to short.)


	2. Chapter 2 The Joker

Hey guys I'm back, just to let you guys know I don't really know too much about the whole batman univeris I know some just not a lot , If I mess anything up then please tell me so I can fix it, and sorry if there is any grammar mistake english class wasn't my best class. Also tell me if you want longer chapters, that's it, thanks for reading and have a nice day :P

Ch.2

The joker

Rob P.O.V

Robins mind was racing fast and some of the Joker's henchmen were coming out of the shadows, there was only one thing he could do...Fight the Joker. He reached in his belt and pulled out his bo staff "TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as he hit one of the henchman in the gut with his staff. He continued fight his way over to joker. One of the henchman came up behind him and hit him in his legs, sweeping Robin off his feet, the joker ran over quick with the big smirk on his face he looked down at Robin with a crowbar in his hand, he rise it up over his head and was about to hit Robin with it, but Robin with his mind still racing wild, parried it with his staff and clang emanated from the two clashing, Robin did a flipped himself over and got into his fighting stand. Joker ran at robin once more swinging the crowbar at him with all of his might, and robin leaped in the air and tired to throw a kick in the clowns face , but he was unsussesful as the clown ducked. "So did the bat kick you out?" sneered Joker. " No Shut up." Robin growled and swing at Joker again. "So you ran away?" Joker exclaimed, This time Robin didn't answer but let out a grow of anger " oh did I hit a sore spot?" Joker said smiling "well let me tell you something, he miss you." Robin stopped in his attack, "why would you?" only then did he realized was Joker was doing, and let out a oof as the crowbar hit him in his chest, and then hit him in the head, he crumpled to the ground with thump. "Ha ha ha still too slow bird boy." Joker said as he forced the crowbar down on robins back. The hit to his head was had dazed him, but the hit to the back made him come back to reality he let out a groan as joker flipped him over. The joker reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. Robin made a kick at his feet sending joker to the ground as well, but this didn't stop joker from plunging the knife in Robins shoulder, he couldn't help but cry out and try to get away from Joker, " Now now I'm not done yet.' the Joker chided and started twisting the knife in deeper this made Robin let out a yell.

Joker pulled out the knife and was about to try stab Robin with it again but he picked up by a hung black Raven and throw him at the wall. "Robin!" cried Raven as she made her way over to him, he was already starting to get up, and was holding his shoulder, he looked up Raven." I'll be fine go help the others." he murmured. She looked at him as if he was crazy but did not question him and then she flew up into the air and started to take some more of the henchmen out. Robin stumped his way over to where the joker had been thrown. " Okay where's the bomb?" Robin demanded as he pull the joker up by his collar with his good arm. " Ha I didn't say anything about a bomb." Joker said. Robin let out a sigh and pulled out a trigger from one of the jokers pocket, "oh Ha ha ha You know me so well boy blunder." the Joker chuckled. " Yeah I wish I didn'.t" murmured Robin as he dropped Joker to the ground. He turned around to see that all of the henchmen were unconsince and the titans were standing in front of him.

" Okay Beast boy, Starfire and Raven, stay here and don't let anyone leave yet, and Cyborg come with me and lets find the bomb."

It was easy to find the bomb but a bit hard to unset it." you got it yet?" Robin question leaning over cyborg to see. " no not yet almost, There got it." Cyborg answered. " let's go back before the Joker does something stupid." Robin said.

Cy P.O.V

I Saw Robin messing with his cape, trying to get it over his shoulder, " dude what are you…" my voice caught in my throat, "Robin, what happened?" I said my voice full of worry. " its nothing I just wasn't quick enough."

I stopped and turned to him ripping the cape off, there I saw a stab wound, My human eye went wide with surprise. " He stabbed you?" " It not like hasn't before." he hissed. " he what?" I was confused. " Remember I use to work with batman, Joker was one of our worst enemies, his favorite thing to do was kidnap me and beat me, just to hurt batman."  
" oh." was all I could say. We continued to walk down that hall not saying another word. We got back to the main part of the building, we saw fight had broken out between beast boy and starfire and the clown person was gone. " How could you let him go?" starfire shouted at beast boy. " It wasn't my fault." beast boy said in defences " You were not paying the attention and now Robin will be mad!"

" what happened Robin asked. The others jumped, " um, the creepy clown guy got away."  
Beast boy mumbled. Robin looked like he would explode. " what!". " He was sitting in that place right there, and I went to untie that bank person and when I turned around he was gone." then Robin did something none of us expected. " Okay everyone go back to the tower." "what?" Raven asked this time. " Just go."

As we walked out of the bank I looked at them. " That person was someone Robin use to fight with batman." I told them

"Then why would he be here?" Beast boy asked.

They turn to where they parked the T-car and robin's motorcycle. But the problem was Robin's motorcycle was turned over and was on fire. Robin just got out of the bank and was coming to them. " what guys?" he turned and the masked eyes when wide open for second time that day. "I guess I'm riding with you guys." he sighed.

Okay That was the second chapter, how did you guy like it? Sorry if it got sloppy at the end Im Really tired, anyway please give a review on what I can improve. Please. Thanks :D.


	3. Chapter 3 after thoughts

Yay! Someone reviewed, I was thinking about giving up on this, but now I have new inspiration….* looks over at the big pile of homework* Eh I can get it done later, Anyway Here's the next chapter! =D

I own nothing but the plot

Robin P.O.V

Robin Really wished his motorcycle was still working because as soon as he got in the middle of the back sit of the T-car raven sat right next to him and started trying to heal him " Raven really i'm fine." Robin said exasperated. Raven Looked up at him her eyes said it all. " Robin stop being so damn stubborn and Beast boy hand me the bandages in the car department, ( is that what its called?).

Robin just sighed in defeat and let raven patch him up, " Robin, did you know who the clown person was?" Starfire question. " Yeah he was….is a bad person that me and Batman use to fight, we don't really know what's wrong with him just that he went….. insane." Robin explained. " Who is this Batman?" Starfire questioned once more, They all saw Robin cringe " well he was…." Robin started " ONE OF THE BEST HEROES IN THE WORLD!" Beast boy shouted "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO BATMAN IS? HE IS BATMAN!". Robin glared at Beast boy before continuing " He was my teacher I guess he taught me how to fight crime and was a father to me, But Something happened one night with the Joker I didn't listen to Batman and got hurt…. He was mad and we got into a fight, It didn't end well and I left gotham." Robin finished.

It was really awkward in the car after he told them and Robin just started to stared out of the window as Cyborg Starfire and Beastboy thought about what he had just told them, Raven was still working on his shoulder.

Soon they were at the tower and Robin was the first one out of the car he immediately tried to go to his room but Cyborg stopped him " I need to check to make sure your okay." he stated plainly. " I'm fine Raven took care of it." Robin insisted. Cyborg rolled his human eye " Your really not good at lying." he said a disapproving look on his face, with that Robin sighed in defeat again and followed Cyborg down the hall to the the medical room and let Cyborg look at his wound. After a while Cyborg sighed and told Robin " He got you good but give it sometime and it will heal.". " Okay" murmurd Robin and he got off the med bed and went to his room where he paced back and forth his computer open.

 _Should I call him, or should I try to take this on by myself? I don't want anyone on my team getting hurt by that monster but I can't take him on my own._ Robin looked up at the computer and glared at it. _Would he still be mad?_ The Joker's words ring in his head " _well let me tell you something, he misses you."_ At the time Robin just thought that it was a trick to get him distracted, well it kind of was, but what if there was some truth in it, what if….

A knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts. " Dude we got pizza out here if you want some." Beast boy's voice came through the door. Robin was about to tell him That he didn't want any when his stomach disagreed with him.

He walked in the living room trying to get his mind off Joker and enjoy spending time with his friends.

I'm really sorry this is so short I will make it long next chapter. I should really go to sleep but i have to ask you guys a question should Robin be with Starfire or Raven, I personally like RobRae because they understand each other so much more but you guys tell me what you would like to in this. Other then that please leave a review and I hope you guys like it. Bye ;D


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares again

Hiii another update yay! I just had to play skyrim first so…. I would have got this out out quicker but I…. yeah, anyway here's the next chapter. Do I use anyway to much?

Sorry if it took a while my wifi went out so I couldn't work on this or post it.

Robins P.O.V again

" _I'm the the thing that keeps you up at night, The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind!"_

I was running. Running from the voice, from the darkness, from _**Him.**_ The dark place turn into the old haunt and I ran into something and fell to the ground, very very slowly I looked up to see the mask that he hated so much. "Hello my little bird." he spoke in a soft voice. "Get away from me!" I hissed as he tried to move away but a foot came in my face, and I let my head hit the ground as black spots came Into view. I felt something heavy put on his chest after seeing it was Slade's foot I let out a groan "now now Robin you will have to do better than that." he taunted as he put a little more weight on his foot. "Let me go." The boy wonder protested. Slade tilt his head to the side "why would I do that little bird?" he questioned. "Stop calling me that." I growled as I started to struggle under that weight of the foot. But this just caused Slade to put even more pressure on his chest. " I may call you whatever I want…..apprentice."

"NO I will never be your apprentice ever again slade, just leave me alone!" Robin shouted. As soon as those words left his mouth Slade put all of his weight on his foot and I felt my ribs began to creak, pain felled my chest as I cried out and tried to push slades foot off. "Oh come on Richard it doesn't have to be like this." Slade said with a unreadable look in his eye, even with the pain I was able to understand the words coming out of slade's mouth, a horrible feeling settled in my heart _Slade knew._ I felt sick to his stomach as I look at Slade, even with the mask he could tell Slade was smirking, "oh what _Richard_ , you really thought I didn't know?"

I was falling and falling.

 _THUMP_

My eyes snapped,my heart was racing and sweat covered my forehead. "Dude are you okay?" beast boy's voice came from above me "what?" I questioned I was utterly confused, "you fell off the couch while screaming." Raven informed me. I looked around me indeed I was on the floor by the couch, "Oh." Was all I could say, my mind went back to when they were eating the pizza and playing video games until 10 and then I remember falling asleep on the couch, _a dream that's all just a dream_.

"Robin what was that?" Cyborg asked. " Nightmare." I grumbled. Now only the others could say "oh."

I got up off the floor my cheeks burning red with embarrassment, I turn to see the TV screen with the race game playing, cyborg was winning, " Robin what was it about?" Raven asked "huh?" "the nightmare" Raven said rolling her eyes, " Nothing." I said to fast.

The others just look at me like _oh really._

"Um… Wheres star?" I asked realizing she wasn't in the room. " She's went In her room after staring at you sleep for a few minutes." Beast boy answered. " She was…..watching me when I was asleep?" I questioned, "we all were" cyborg answered slowly sitting on the couch and starting the game and made beast boy run over to the couch start to play with him. " I had this theory that you never slept." Beast boy explained. I blinked and turned on my heel and started off to the hall " okay then never doing that again." I muttered under my breath as I entered my dark room. I saw a glow from my computer, "that's weird I didn't turn it on." I said walking over to the desk and looked at the device, the screen was just white nothing else, I click on the keyboard a few times and nothing happened it was still white. I sighed and closed the computer it was still glowing and not turning off. I let out another sigh before going to my close it and changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt then I went into the bathroom and took of my mask and looked in the mirror and Richard grayson stared back at me. I shook my head before heading back to my computer, It had finally turned off I sat at my desk looking over the files I had most were about Slade or some other villain from jump, but after digging in the draw of my desk for a few minutes I found what I was looking for. A file on the Joker, I throw it on the desk and looked at it for a few seconds. Before opening it and read the files, but it was the same file I had read over and over again nothing had change, for someone who was always fighting the greatest detective in the world, he really didn't know a lot about the clown. I turn the page and then something fell out of the file and to the ground. I followed it off the chair and and pick up what seem to be The titans commuter ,I go to sit back in my chair but I forget that the table is above me and I hit my head with a groan but get to back on my chair. I finally look at what I was holding in my hand , there was indeed a commuter but it had a bat symbol on it.

I stared at the device in my hand, I thought I had destroyed this or lost it but no here it was, I flip open the screen and it powered on and I saw that Alfred had tried to call me 77 times, Barbara had called me 154 and Bruce had called me 10 times. It hurt that bruce had hardly even tried to contact me compared to Alfred and Barbara, but I didn't let my mind dwell on it as I started to form a plan in my head, I knew i would have to call him, I couldn't handle Joker on my own and there was no way in hell I would let my team fight him so I only had one choice. I pushed that call but I immediately regretted it because worry thoughts started to fill my head, _What if he is still mad at me? what if he hates me? What if he saw what was happening when I was_ _ **his**_ _apprentice but choose not to help me because he is disappointed in me?_

I shook my head, it would be fine, it had to be fine.

I'm also sorry if this was short, I know I said it would be longer but my internet did not want to work, anyway here it is.


	5. Chapter 5 The call and Birthday issue

Weep it has been so long since I have worked on this. Tbh I have a bunch of homework to do but I thought you guy have been waiting for a while so I decided to choose you guys instead of my Homework…... Enjoy I guess.

Oh yeah and for daniele583

I was asking for people to vote on the couples. So tell me what you would like to see in this story and I will try to put it in.

I wish I own teen titans and DC but I don't.

 **Robins P.O.V**

"Hello?" said a guff voice from the other line. Memories came crashing down on me I hadn't heard that voice in over a year. The voice of the person who saved me from having just a horrible life. The person who had given me something to live for after my parents died. "Hello, How did you get this number and why did you get it." The voice spoke once more. "Bruce." I said softly trying to hold back tears. The other line was quite for a few seconds. "Dickie?" He said finally. I Turn on the the screen so he could see me and I could see me and I could see him. There he was his dark blue eyes stared at me. I let a smile take place on my face. "Hey." I said sheeply.

A smile formed on his face "Hey Dick." He said not with gruff voice he had used earlier.

I sat there staring at him he look so much...older but it had only been a year. I hadn't talk to him in over a year what a great son I was.

It was quite for a few seconds before Bruce spoke up " I heard you have your own team now, the Titans?".

"Yeah the whole solo thing didn't work out." I said as I moved my eye down to some files on my table. "Is something upsetting you?" He questioned. I thought for a few seconds should I tell him that I need help. It is my city after all and I wanted to get away from Batman's shadow…..But could my team really beat Joker? Bruce Could see the confliction in my eyes. I looked up "No i'm just sad that we have gotten so far apart and I wanted to call you because…..I missed you." It wasn't a total lie it was just hiding something. I did miss Bruce but I had never had the guts to try to contact him again. "Oh." Was all Bruce said to that. A bit of anger flared up in me But before I could get to mad I heard a knock at my Door. " Hey Robin I need to talk to you." Beast boy's voice came through the door. I turned back to Bruce. "I need to go I will talk to you later." I Hastily and quickly ended the call. I let out a sigh of relief. "Robiiiiiin." Came Beast boy's voice again. " I know you're in there." I got up from the desk and slowly walked to the door and opened it with a sigh. "Yes bb?".

"How come you never told us today was your birthday?" he said smirking. _Well Crap_.

"How did you find out?" I growled. " I helped him." said a voice I let out a yell as Cyborg come around the corner. I glared at both of them. "Yeah Its my birthday but it's almost over." I said Still glaring at them."We still have time to plan a party, there can be cake and lots of gifts and maybe we can get some other Titans to come like Titans east and Kid flash!" Beast boy Babbled.

"No." I growled

"And maybe we could send Raven to the store for ice cream, And take Robin to the pizza place." Cyborg added

"No!" I said a bit louder.

"I wonder if starfire will give you a kiss." Beast Boy said with a smirk on his face. "Oh Robin Happy day of birth." Beast boy said In a higher voice. " And then they will kiss and….." Cyborg started but then looked at me.

I could feel my face burning and I was too upset to speak. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. "No I don't want a party, I don't want cake or gifts, I just want to be alone. I sighed with my eyes still closed.

" Oh come on! It's your birthday even Raven celebrated her birthday!" Beast boy yelled.

"I said no."

" Robin please...!"

"NO!" I shouted as my patient snapped. " Just no Beast boy." I looked up to see Beast boys face filled with shock and anger.

" Fine just stay in room. All you do is research and Push us away. "Why can't you just have fun? Why do you always got to be working? what is your problem?" Beast Boy said his eye twitching. " Beast boy it's just...just i can't" But before I could finished Beast boy turned to Cyborg.

"Come on let's go Cy and leave the Boy blunder to work."

And with that The two walked down the hallway not looking back. I went back in my room and fell face on my bed different emotions flowing through me.

Anger, shock, and pain, I didn't know why but Beast boy's words hurt me more then I had let on. _What was wrong with me?_

A Bit short but I like it but it was kind of hard to write this chapter Idk why it just was.

I should post the next one in a few weeks hopeful in a short time period this time.

Please review….Please!

And again sorry for the long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back I was bored at my brother soccer game so I started writing the next chapter on my phone. So here's the next chapter.

-Romanian translate

-Thoughts

I own nothing but the plot

Ch.6

3rd person

In dark Wearhouse, the Joker was looking over at his "vacation house." The Joker smiled at his Creation. In front of him was a 10 by 10 cell like building it was connected to a blue orb-like thing. "This should hold birdboy and his team for a bit, until the batsy's team get here." He started. "Then we can play a fun game with all of them." He laughed. "It will be really fun to play with the Wonder Blonder again." Joker stated.

He turned around to see his henchmen work on fixing up the warehouse. "Hey Johnny Boy, Come over here!" he shouted to one He turned around to see his henchmen work on fixing up the warehouse. "Hey Johnny Boy, Come over here!" he shouted to one of the heckman looked up and Joker confusion written all over their faces. "Who?" one of them asked. " The fellow to you right, no not you're left…..YOUR right!" Joker yelled as he tried to get the idiots to follow his orders. " FINE YOU!" he yelled. One of the men steps up. "Come here, come here!" the Joker said forgetting his anger in his voice was filled with excitement. The stepped in front of the creation. " So what you think?" the Joker asked watching his henchmen carefully. " I kinda think that you could have done better on that, do you believe that to hold both of the team?" but as soon and the henchmen said that he regretted it. " Sorry, sir that's not what I…"

" It's fine Johnny boy it's fine." there was a huge smile on his face. " thanks for reminding me about them." Joker seemed to be messing with something in his pocket. " Thanks, old Johnny Boy!" he said as he pulled out a pistol, it got quite so deadly quiet that no one moved until the Joker started laughing with that insane laugh of his. A bang felled the warehouse and then a thump of a body hitting the floor.

Beast Boys P.O.V

I was pissed, no be on pissed. At least Raven had finally given in and had a party. But the spiky head douchebag won't even try to have fun. He must have a reason though, I mean sure Robin did work a lot, but he still wanted to have fun like the rest of us...So he has to have a reason.

Me and Cyborg jumped on the couch and started playing Ship Racers 5. Cyborg was kicking my butt but I couldn't think about the game right. We played for about an hour with weird thoughts going through my head before I couldn't take it anymore. "Um, Cy I'm going to go to sleep now, see you tomorrow," I said as I got up off the couch. " Okay B, Night, I'll lock down the tower."

I faked a yawn " Yeah okay night." I turned and walked down the hall, my steps echoing down the hall. I pasted Cyborgs room then Ravens and stopped in front of Robins I stared at the door. Should I say I'm sorry? Whatif he gets really mad what if he kicks me off the team? He must have a reason but…. I didn't know what to do but I Didn't have any more time to think about it, I heard Cyborg coming down the hall and saw a huge shadow, panic felled my chest without thinking I Opened Robins door and hopped in. The door closed with a soft Switch. I let out a sigh and turned around there I saw a single light on. It was Robins desk light on the desk was a bunch of files scattered around, I looked over the rest of the room I saw that Robin Was on his bed His chest slowly falling and then raising. I looked back to the files and made my way over to the desk and looked over at the file that was open. At the Top of the page, it said

The Joker

Born- Unknown

Male

6,1

Parents- Unknown

Has killed over 550 people

Beast Boy felt sicked as he looked at the last part, It didn't help when he looked at the pictures of Joker's victims. a carved smile on each of their faces, Thier eyes dull with death. I put the file back on the desk and backup from it. I let out a sigh and slowly start to go back towards the door. And then I heard a whimper from behind me, I turn around to see Robin On the bed twisting and turning sweat running down his face. " Nu, nu, nu, mama, tata se întoarce, nu mă lăsa, te rog!" No no no, mom, dad come back don't leave me, please!

I stared at Robin what was happening? My eye widen, his nightmares! Should I wake him? I didn't have that much time to think because he started screaming again " Nu vă rog să nu vă întoarceți, este ziua mea de naștere, nu trebuie să muriți în ziua mea de naștere!" No please no come back, it's my birthday you aren't supposed to die on my birthday!

I ran up to his bed and started shaking him, "Rob, Robin, wake up, wake up! Robin turned to mutter and whimper. I did the only thing I thought I could do. I rolled him off the bed. Thud

I slowly looked at the bed and saw the boy wonder sitting upright and wildly looking around.

"Robin?" He looked up and even with his mask I could see his fear. " B...Beast boy? What are you doing in here." he Stuttered

" I was hiding from Cyborg and I was just leaving but you started to whimper and started saying stuff so I woke you up." He got up from the floor still looking at beast boy. Before I could stop myself, "Why were you talking in another language?" I blurted. " I was talking in….oh." he looked at the ground. " I'll tell you later but can you just leave me alone." what?I helped him and he is still pushing me away. "Dude what was that about just tell….." I didn't finish Robin had raised his hand and glared at the ground. "Just leave." He said his voice getting rough. I wanted to argue and scream at him to tell me why, but he looked so….. Broken and I was shocked by this that I didn't instead I turn around without another word and made my way to my own Room. I laid down and started falling asleep worry bouncing around my mind. Something was wrong with Robin and I would find out.

Sorry, that was a sucking ending but Need sleep because Yay I have testing tomorrow isn't that wonderful. Anyway, I had no clue on where to go this. Sorry if it was short.


	7. Not an update

This isn't an update sorry, I do Have a plan for this story, I kinda hate my first chapters though so I might go redo those. I will try to continue this story but unless I get more reviews I'm not going to be very motivated.

This is just a heads up. So pretty pretty please tell me what I can improve on or what I can fix.

Thanks

Wolf-that-is-dark

Ps.I am going to start a new story but about the Avengers I hope that it does better.


	8. Hey Guys

Hey guys…..

I've decided that I will continue this story, I will try to update at least once a week. I didn't have a plan for this story, I got a Chromebook for Christmas and I wanted to write FanFiction since I read so much. I didn't make a plan or have enough experience in my opinion to start but I did it anyway for fun. Now I have more experience and maybe I can improve my writing. Hopefully, I will be more determined this time around to finish this work so I can start on something new. I will still be editing my other chapters from time to time just so I feel better about it.


End file.
